Down On Barney's Farm
"Down on Barney's Farm" is the 20th episode from Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids learn and draw pictures of farm animals, but Shawn is unhappy with his drawing when no one knows what it is. Barney pops in to cheer him up and show the children an imaginary farm firsthand. Barney's friend, Farmer Henderson, shows the kids all types of farm animals and Barney teaches Shawn that the beauty of classroom art is in the eye of the beholder! Educational Theme: Farm Animals Song List #Barney Theme Song #Bought Me a Cat #Six Little Ducks #This Little Piggy #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Little Bo Peep #The Fishing Song #Turkey in the Straw #Over in the Meadow #Down on Grandpa's Farm #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Voss, Voice: Bob West) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Shawn (John David Bennett' ll) Trivia *This is the first Barney & Friends episode to not contain any original songs. With the exception of I Love You, all the other songs are nursery rhymes or traditional children's songs. Hop to It! is also the only Barney & Friends episode not to contain any nusery rhymes or traditional children's songs. *This is the only episode that Barney Says segment plays a different music and shows the last shot of Shawn's painting of Barney. *In the beginning of this episode, they saw the pictures of the animals at zoo they went last week. *Shawn wear the same shirt from Making A Move! (1993 Version). And the same clothes from Clean Up, Clean Up!. And a short hair. *Luci wear the same clothes from We're Having Some Lunch. And a long hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song. And a pony tail. Clip from Down on Barney's Farm # Barney Theme Song (What's in a Name?'s version) (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from What's in a Name?) # Hi Luci (Rock with Barney! and On The Move) (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from Rock with Barney! and On The Move) # Looking at all Pictures of the Zoo! (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # Shawn is a Picture of a BARNEY PURPLE COLOR! (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from Colors All Around! (episode) and Up, Down and Around!) # Barney comes to life (Up, Down and Around!) (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from Up, Down and Around!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Audio from Down on Barney's Farm # Barney Theme Song (Down on Barney's Farm's version) (Clip from Day & Night! and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm) # Hannah Sneezes (Clip from A Picture of Health and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm, Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Barney's Great Adventure) # Dolls! All Around the World! (Clip from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm) # Mr. Boyd having colors Red, Blue, Yellow and Purple! (Clip from Colors All Around! (episode) and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm and Hop to It!) # Barney comes to life (Down on Barney's Farm!) (Clip from The Alphabet Zoo! and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Barney & Friends First Generation